


From Beginning to End

by AMac0218



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, SPOILERS kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod and Abbie save the world. Again.</p><p>What SHOULD have happened in the Sleepy Hollow Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beginning to End

**Author's Note:**

> No affiliation with anything FOX network of Sleepy Hollow.
> 
> Some quotes from the show are woven into this story because I thought they were good ones.
> 
> This is a short little one shot of what I thought should have happened. What would have made the ending better, especially if it was the last episode with no season 4, which I'm betting for all of is the finale was the last one.

Pandora looked at the blood on the palm of her hand. Her own blood that was freely flowing from her chest. “You love her don’t you?” She’d asked him, her eyes finding Ichabod Crane, his face set and angry, desperation riddled in his dark eyes. “She is your hope. Your everything. And I took her from you.” She managed to get out one more sneer before her pupils swallowed up the irises, seeing nothing.

Crane’s head turned quickly to the side when Pandora’s box lit up again, the silver metal had become alight with blue. He was on the move without actually thinking, and grabbed it, the metal glowing, burning the palms of his hands as he ran, wanting to get the dangerous object as far from the other Mills as he could. He would not lose them both and once she was safe he would figure out what to do. He was halfway down the catacombs of the underground of the city before it blew up, the white hot burn that felt like Greek fire engulfing him before he could make a noise. He was gone far too quickly to even think about the pain that inevitably seared his flesh, though strangely enough another thought ran through his head.

He heard Pandora’s voice:

‘Death wins in the end…’

When he opened his eyes, he actually gasped before he turned his head, eyes squinting as he looked around, the light a little too bright for him.

“There he is.”

Confusion snared him, “Lieftenant?” He sat up, and then he realized where he was. The smell of old books filled his nose, his brows furrowed as his eyes focused, confused when he saw Abbie leaning against one of the desks, books strewn across it. “How…Where are we?” He asked as he stood and went over to her.

Abbie looked up at the ceiling and then around at the books they’d been through a hundred times, “This is a place between life and death,” she told him truthfully. “Don’t give me that look, put your eyes back in your head, I’m not lying to you….haven’t before why would I start now?” She asked.

Icahbod’s fingers flitted together nervously, wanting to reach out and touch her just find out if all of this was real or his imagination “Pandora said that you were…”

“Yup. We both are,” she told him. “We’re witnesses, remember? Destroyers? Whether that means destroyers of ourselves or some apocalypse is a little blurry but...,” she shrugged as she trailed off.

Ichabod felt a little shaky on his feet. He was dead. They both were. He’d failed to keep her safe. He took a step backward and sat down heavily on the bench and closed his eyes, and the next time he opened them he was seated on a porch swing. The one that was outside of Abbie’s house. He looked up again and Abbie was smiling at him next to the front door.

“I don’t understand…” he said quietly.

“Yeah well...don’t try to…” she answered, walking over to him. She sighed as she sat, her arm against his.

“And you’re simply okay with all of this?”

“No, not really...but I mean I kind of expected it. Didn’t you?” She asked, searching his eyes, knowing they would answer long before his brain caught up. Her body relaxed as she settled her cheek against his shoulder, letting out a long breath, eyelids fluttering closed. “What did you do, Crane? How did you end up here?”

Ichabod pursed his lips to the side before he reached out and set his hand on top of hers. “I brought back the rider to kill Pandora after she betrayed us...me...,” he murmured. “When she died the box lit up again and I took it and ran...I did not want Ms. Jenny to be hurt as well...and I knew I was the only one who could stop it, but the last thing I remember is...white light….and thus, here I ended up.” Ichabod sat in silence for a while, his face so close to hers that his lips could feel the warmth from her skin. He moved quickly though when she looked up at him caught off guard and nervous. “So what happens now?” He asked her.

“I suppose we...return to what’s happened to the Witnesses over and over again.”

“Your life had just fallen into place,” he said after a beat. “Your father...Ms. Jenny…your career...”

“Yeah...it had.”

Crane’s brow furrowed again when she seemed so content with the fact that everything she’d had went up in smoke.

“We’re gonna have to go soon, you know. Can’t stay in this place forever...Hell we can’t even stay dead forever,” she murmured. “We need to keep going....our journeys as Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills are over, but the Witnesses journeys aren’t.”

“But what shall we do?” He asked.

“Now...it’s time to begin a new beginning.”

“You want us to separate _again_?” He asked, his voice laced with fear and worry.

“We’ve spent lifetimes chasing after each other-,”

“Yes, we have,” he interrupted her, “and I have spent a great deal of _this one_ chasing you….What is there for me in a world without you?”

Abbie gave him a small smile and cupped the side of his face, her thumb moving over his cheek, causing him to close his eyes and lean against her palm. “What was it you always told me? We began this journey together...this isn’t goodbye, Crane, it’s...until we meet again,” she said as she stood up.

He did the same, standing up straight as he always did, shoulders squared, though the look on his face was a mixture of hesitance and attempting to come to terms with what was. He clenched his teeth, the muscle jumping under his beard as he looked at her for a long moment. Abbie almost had to bend her neck back to look him in the face. She raised her hand, making a fist and she waited for him to bump his larger one against it, but when he didn’t her eyebrows went up to her hairline. “You’re really gonna leave me hangin?” She asked.

In response to her question, he reached forward, grabbing around her wrist, and he gave her a gentle tug as he pulled her against his chest, arms going around her instead. Her hands settled on his chest. Before she could say anything, his hand went to the back of her neck, fingers wrapping around the side of it as he leaned in and kissed her. He sighed through his nose against her cheek, holding her tight with almost no intention of letting her go until he showed her how much she meant to him. After a few minutes he pulled back, sighing as he settled his forehead against hers.

“My, my…,” she whispered, a hint of a laugh in her breathy voice, “be still my beating heart.”

Ichabod didn’t know what to say. He was shocked that she was still witty when she knew this was the last they would see of each other like this. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he never got a chance to, but he knew this wasn’t the time or the place.

Perhaps in their next life.

For now he would have to be content with his actions.

“It has been a pleasure, Abigail Mills. And we will find each other again. I promise.”

“I know.” She gave him a smile. “Because you’re my guy. Always.”

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he let her go and took a step back. He crossed one foot over the other and bent at his knees and hips, arms against his sides as he bowed down to her. The next time he looked up she was gone.

Ichabod stood there for a moment.

Lost.

He sat back down on the porch swing and rocked back and forth for a few more minutes. His mind went over what had happened since he’d woken up in that grave. His adventures with Abbie, stopping the apocalypse, putting the monsters and demons back where they belonged, ending The Hidden One as well as Pandora.

Abbie was right. Their part in all of this was over.

When she ended, so did he.

They were partners.

Two halves of the same whole, and one could not survive without the other. And one was finished when the other was.

It made sense that if one died because their journey was over, the other would follow suit, and they’d both saved the world and they’d followed each other from beginning to end.

Their story was over. At least in this form. And he would see her again.

They were intertwined. And since the other half of him had gone on, he knew he must as well. They couldn’t start without each other.

Thinking that, he felt a strange sense of peace flow through him. He let himself completely relax, pulled in a breath and exhaled slowly, letting himself be taken away onto the next part of their journey.


End file.
